Need a sitter Kakashi?
by Dragonkey258
Summary: A small ficlet inspired by pictures on deviantart artists watashi-no-nindo and nads6969. A shard of my insanity given life, a femNaru and Sakura manage to retrieve Sasuke...but no one considered that this would be the consequences.


**I know most of you are probably thinking, "WTF is this guy doing, not updating his stories but coming up with this crap?!" Well, my answer to that is...well, I recently just renovated my house, had to baby sit two hyperactive 10 year olds and one 6 year old that was like Rei Ayanami from Evangelion in all but appearance, started at a gym, got two jobs to juggle, and collaborating on a upcoming movie project. **

**Busy, no?**

**Anyways, just so you know, the Negima and Sonic/Naruto crossovers are still active. I'm still writing chapters, so no worries there. They'll be updated soon enough. **

**A/N: (Naruto is a girl in this ficlet)**

**This story has been inspired by the artist watashi-no-nindo and nads6969 from deviantart  
**

**Black and White picture by watashi-no-nindo**

**Colored Picture by nads6969**

* * *

Kakashi's uncovered eye twitched at the sight before him.

Yamato was looking rather embarrassed, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. The new Sasuke retrieval mission had been a great success. He, Sakura, Naru, and Sai managed to somehow kill Orochimaru and Kabuto (key word being 'somehow') and subdued Sasuke with the use of a seal that Sai had in preparation. The seal was supposed to halt the influence of the Cursed Seal and remove it entirely, but as we all know in the Naruto series, Murphy's Law had to raise its head.

(Murphy's Law: Everything and Anything can and possibly will go wrong)

The seal was a success…

…but why the hell were Naru, Sakura and Sasuke turned into little kids with animal parts attached to them? Naru had orange ears and a like a fox, Sasuke had blue ears and a tail like a cat (which did look somewhat wolfish) and Sakura…well…had long pink bunny ears that were twitching occasionally along with that little poof of fluff that was supposed to be a tail. Sai was the only one (other than Yamato) who wasn't affected, and his Cheshire Cat like smile seemed to grow as he watched the interaction between the newly transformed animal children.

"Yamato," Kakashi began slowly, his killing intent slowly increasing.

"Er, wait, Kakashi-sempai! It was an accident! I swear it!" Yamato said, slowly getting the feeling that he should run for the hills before Kakashi shoved a Raikiri in his chest. Then getting an idea, he pointed to Sai, yelling, "Blame him and his crappy seal work!"

Turning to Sai, his killing intent not fading for a second, Kakashi asked, "Care to explain, Sai?"

"Well, there's nothing to explain really Kakashi-san," Sai said, his smile never fading. "I managed to apply the seal correctly, which truly did manage to cut off the Curse Seal, but Naru and Sakura went to him when he was in pain…"

*Flashback*

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, going over to her former teammate as he crouched over in pain, clutching his enflamed shoulder, where Sai had managed to tag him with his counter measure to the Curse Seal. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you? Sai, what the hell did you do!? We were supposed to bring him back to Konoha alive!"

"My orders were to eliminate this rogue Uchiha, Sakura-san," Sai said, showing no remorse. "In order to do that, I turned his one supply of power into debilitation, slowly killing him in the process." For that, Sakura gave him one her Tsunade level kicks, right at Sai's crotch, ensuring that he'd be dickless for life and at the same time sending him right out of the secret base but through the roof.

"Naru!" Sakura cried. "Hurry up!" For at that moment, Naru and Yamato were engaged with Orochimaru, Kabuto long gone having decided to turn tail and run like the rat he was. At the moment, teacher and student were losing quite badly, despite the handicap, and Naru was in her three tailed state, nearing four if the fight continued.

Then due to an out of place plot device that the author of this ficlet mistakenly added, Orochimaru tripped on his own feet, accidentally falling on his sword, killing him instantly.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic," Naru noted, reverting back to normal, but then rushing to Sakura and Sasuke, where the former was applying healing chakra to the enflamed areas, but was running out.

"I'm nearing my limit Naru," Sakura said, visibly pale from lack of chakra. "I don't think I can manage to undo whatever Sai did to him."

"Then use my chakra!" Naru shouted, putting her orange glowing hands over Sakura's. "We've got to bring him back! That was our promise, wasn't it!?"

"Right!" the pinkette said, focusing the flowing chakra that was Naru's and the Kyuubi's. However, she forgot to take into consideration that she was no Jinchuuriki, and hence couldn't control demonic chakra.

The result?

Well, despite Sakura's perfect control, there were other considerations to be taken into account. Like the fact that it was demon chakra, the seal that Sai had applied, and battle fatigue, all led to the attempt at healing Sasuke from his pain being an epic failure. In other words, there was a massive explosion that would have made Michael Bay proud.

Yamato was at the side, a dome of wood protecting him from the blast. When he looked up, Sai conveniently decided to fall right next to him on his head. Pulling the Root Member to his feet, he waited for the dust to dissipate before moving.

He heard the sounds of a small scuffle happening, but no visual. Then he heard the sound of the scuffle getting louder, and by the sound of it, it was two small children fighting (if the yells were any indication).

"Stop touching me you stupid dobe!"

"What!? Why the hell would I touch a stupid teme like you!?"

"…"

When the smoke finally disappeared, Yamato fell on his knees in shock, while Sai had an inquisitive look on his face. "At least this makes the retrieval mission easier, right sensei?" Sai asked. Yamato responded by punching him from under the chin, sending back to Konoha via a free flight from Tenzo Airlines.

Now how was he suppose to explain to Kakashi that his former team had turned into five year olds with animal features?

*End Flashback*

"…and that's what happened really," Yamato said, looking down.

The two had gone to the park, where they would let chibified versions of Team 7 go for a bit while they talked things out. It was interesting to see though, how Sakura was very cautious, her rather long ears twitching and/or folding every now and then, while Naru and Sasuke were either annoying each other or trying to outdo each other. ('Some things never change,' Kakashi thought).

"So what'll we do about them now?" Yamato asked. "Tsunade will kill me if she finds what happened to her adoptive daughter and her apprentice!"

"Simple," Kakashi said, standing up. "I'll take them for now. After all, they are my responsibility…" Just as he was about to finish, he heard the familiar chirping of a specific lightning jutsu and the swirling of another. Turning around, chibi fox Naru and chibi cat Sasuke were about to charge at each other.

In a flash, he grabbed the two by their collars and held them apart from each other at arms length. Naru was still growling as red chakra started to take form around her while Sasuke hissed as lightning began to course around his body.

"Enough you two!" Kakashi scolded, but the two continued to claw at each other, despite the fact they were just hitting air. Then Sakura decided to make herself known, hugging his leg and looking up at him, making a 'nyuu' sound.

Kakashi looked up, and realized that every parent there was either staring at him in morbid fascination, laughing their asses off, or just wondering how the hell Kakashi had three animal kids.

Looking up to the sky, Kakashi asked, "Do you hate me that much?" As an answer, Naru and Sasuke managed to break out of his grip and tackled each other, creating a small dust cloud while Sakura hugged his leg a little harder.

'I hate my life,' Kakashi thought as he went to separate the fox and cat again, all with rabbit Sakura on hanging onto his leg.

* * *

**I have no words...curse evil plot bunnies and my muse who eats them raw!**

**Please review...?**

**As much as I'd love to give you guys the exact link...well, the document manager thing here on refuses to work with me.  
**


End file.
